Our family
by Hamsweetha1102
Summary: Life goes on and on, but this time let's extend the playful kiss version a bit further till the fictional children grow up till they hit their puberty.. Read on how seung jo and hani's relationship affected through all these years and how they cope up their children with their problems.
1. Waking up!

**Hey Guys!**

 **I am back**

 **This time with a family routine story**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **Please do review in any language**

 **And do follow for sure**

 **Cheers!**

 **Our family**

 **Chapter 1: Waking up!**

 **According to hani's journal**

 _Dear kitty_

 _Hani's first journal goes like this_

' _Today morning was the same as yesterday but seung jo was with me on bed, maybe he came in the middle of the night because he was in hospital for the past 2 weeks, I am sure the children missed him so much even I missed him though, I wonder what we will do when he goes to military, which is next year, maybe he won't there to hear hajo's first words and for seungni she will going to school next year._

 _This is my life, an ordinary nurse life with cute husband, naughty children, and tons of responsibilities and yes with some fun too, we bought a house last year, since we become from two to four, we did not have room for children in that one room, and yes it so beautiful, you can guess how will be OH HANI'S taste will be but it will be perfect when SEUNG JO'S taste mixed in. you should see one day, you will love it,_

 _Ok, ok I think everyone are waking up, I will see you later, BYE.'_

 _Cheers_

 _Baek hani_

 _._

 _._

" _yah hani, what are you doing on the desk, again started writing that journal" said seung jo getting up from the bed_

" _yah, stop teasing me, go and bath, we have so much of work, today is my day off and yours also"_

" _yah first wake up the kids"_

" _fine I will, but..."_

" _what"_

" _even you…"_

" _will you not stop these soap dramas, both mom and dad waking up the kids"_

" _please please"_

" _fine it's the same every morning"_

" _how it is same, you came yesterday night, you were not there for 2 weeks"_

" _by the way, I loved your new perfume, and your shampoo also"_

" _it's a new one"_

 _Seung jo gave a flirtatious look looking at hani's hot red nightwear which was just below her hip_

" _this time lets try it together"_

" _yahhhh not now seung jooo….."_

 _Seung jo kisses hani and they both fall on the bed, seung jo's hand goes into hani back, hani moans, this time they both are free to moan, no one are there to hear, as seung jo goes inside hani…._

' _TRING TRING TRING TRING '_

 _They both startled_

" _I told you not now" said hani getting up from the bed_

" _ok, now go and see who is it"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _seungni and hajo wake up right now" shouted hani towards their sleeping children_

 _Hajo woke up and saw his father standing beside his mother, and hugged him_

" _seungni you don't want to wake up now also"_

 _Hearing her father's voice, seungni jumped up the bed_

" _APPAAAAA….."_

" _I missed you so much" seungni kisses her father on his cheek_

" _hehehe ahhh ahha haha ehh"_

" _oh hajo, you are already trying to talk, haha"_

 _He lifted both his children and held them both with his arms, hani saw these, she quickly took a photo in which both the kids kissed their father , hani was smiling_

" _what, feeling nostalgic?"_

" _yeah, I am feeling so happy"_

" _yah enough of this ,will you not feed us breakfast"_

" _oh ya ya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _seung jo are you ready?"_

" _yeah I am getting ready, did you ready the kids" seung jo was still in front of his laptop and doing work_

" _yah, go and get ready please, and ready hajo also"_

" _ahhh, I hate this functions"_

" _we should attend multiple functions today, make it fast, seungni where are you?"_

" _mom, I don't want to come, I am not feeling well " said seungni still playing with her toys_

" _yah, acting like your father, no way , you are coming, that's it, come on, come on."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _In the lift_

" _did you close the door?"_

" _yes"_

" _did you switch off the light and fans and stove"_

" _ha"_

" _did you catch hajo's milk bottle"_

" _milk bottle, ohh noooo, let's go up up "_

" _yah, you always forget something or the other"_

" _thankgod, she did not forget me" smirks seungni_

" _seung ni" said hani_

" _ok we will go and get the car, you go and bring it"_

 _._

 _._

 _In the car, seungni, seung jo, and hajo waiting for hani_

" _appa, do you know that mom forgets everything before marriage also"_

" _yeah I know"_

" _then how did you marry her knowing it"_

" _that's the thing with her, you get to crosscheck everything, before you leave, like this we won't forget anything, you know one thing she forgot eunjo uncle who got locked up in the bathroom, I went and ogt him"_

" _hahahahaha"_

" _and another time, she forgot herself that she has to catch a flight"_

" _hahahahaha, mom you are so funny"_

 _Hani enters_

" _what what so funny"_

" _I was explaining her about your Alzheimer's disease since childhood"_

" _yah, I don't have such disease"_

" _hahaha" both father and daughter laugh_

" _yah, we are getting late"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _On the way in the car_

" _mom, where are we going"_

" _you will know when you go there"_

" _no tell me now"_

" _I told you, you will know when we reach there, now be quiet"_

" _noooo, tell me now"_

" _OMG, you are so stubborn"_

 _Seung jo smiles seeing his young girls quarreling_

" _yah at least tell me"_

" _you don't know where we are going"_

" _yah, I came yesterday night only, and also you did not tell me anything"_

" _we are going to parang reunion medical batch party then mom's friend's son's wife's aunt's….."_

" _stop, what party is that"_

" _it's a birthday party, everyone are coming"_

" _ohh, its gonna be a long day"_

" _how, long day, time 7pm, the reunion already got started and we got late because of you monkeys"_

" _what we?, you were the one to forget the milk bottle"_

" _ahh, you are pushing everything on me, look hajo support me.. oh wow perfect, you are sleeping, I'll will tell you guys when he grows up, then see"_

" _what will you tell and what will see?"_

" _what?, yahh, stop teasing me at least in front of kids"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _At the reunion party_

" _oh look there hani and family" said kyung soo sunbae_

" _oh yeah, they already had two kids, hmm cool" said hae ra_

" _hey seung jo here" said ha era_

" _oh look seung jo hae ra is calling us" said hani_

" _hey hii hae ra and sunbae" said hani_

" _Heyy and hi seung jo and hii cutie seungni" said excited hae ra_

" _hello hae ra aunty and kyung soo uncle" said seungni_

" _oh so sweet of you, come on let's do something" said hae ra taking seungni to the dance floor"_

" _yahh, tell her seungni is not feeling well" said hani_

" _yah it's ok" said seung jo not paying attention to his wife's concern_

 _Kyung soo smiles as hae ra leaves_

" _what happened sunbae, you suddenly look so happy" said hani_

" _we are not having a baby since 6 months" said kyung soo sunbae_

" _oh but you guys married last year right?" said seung jo paying attention to his words_

" _yeah, we have trying since then, but it's not happening, she loves kids" said kyung soo sunbae_

" _don't mind but cant you guys just adopt one" said hani_

" _it is not so simple as you say" said seung jo_

 _Meanwhile hajo wakes up from sleep_

" _hey seung jo, catch him, he is falling" said hani_

" _ya give me, come on hajo, you woke up," said seung jo kissing his son_

" _it's just too great to see you guys having fun with kids ahh" said kyung soo sunbae_

" _yeah"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _we had lot of fun on the floor, haha" said hae ra  
"did you tell thanks to aunty" said hani to seungni_

" _hey it's okk, no need of that" said hae ra_

" _seungni go" said seung jo_

" _thank you so much aunty" said seungni_

" _aww, that was soo cute, thank you" said hae ra_

" _seung jo you should invite us someday to your house, on your day off especially" said hae ra_

" _yeah sure" said seung jo  
"are you hungry seungni, do you want to eat something here" said hani to seungni who was sitting on her lap_

" _no…" said seungni_

" _I am jealous of you hani" said hae ra"_

" _ah what" said hani_

" _no nothing" said hae ra looking at kyung soo sunbae_

" _I think we have to leave, we have to attend a birthday party" said hani_

" _oh what, atleast eat something and goo" said hae ra_

" _no sorry it's ok bye" said hani_

" _bye" said seung jo carrying sleepy hajo, he was again sleeping_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _look they are just soo happy and we are…" said hae ra_

" _look baby, we are trying right"_

" _what we are trying, it just wont happen anymore, I am not fit for anything"_

" _noo, please don't say that, ok listen up, why don't we just adopt one"_

" _what"_

" _or maybe two" said kyung soo sunbae looking into hae ra's eyes and catching her hands_

" _yeah maybe, let's think about it…" said hae ra_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _what hani you were soo late" said Mrs. Baek_

" _I am sorry mother, we got late" said hani_

" _hi grandmother" said seungni jumping_

" _ohhh, my sweetie, even you came" said Mrs. Baek_

" _come on the party has already started" urged Mrs. Baek_

" _yeah, come on seung jo" said hani_

" _hani, another boring acting mode on" whispers in her ears for which she smiles_

" _I know, come on"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _OMG, today has been a longggg day" said seung jo_

" _I told you I wont have any energy left but now I do" said seung jo_

" _for what" said hani_

" _did you put kids to sleep?" said seung jo_

" _but better lock the door" said seung jo_

" _yeah but, I am tired not today" said hani_

" _yah I have been planning this since morning"_

" _yahh noo…."_

" _shhhh, be calm…."_

 _Seung jo kisses hani, hani climbs up on seung jo and starts kissing his neck, he gives sexual moans. Their respective hands goes into one and other respective places…_

 _They won't stop today till someone or another door bell wakes them up…_


	2. See you soon

Chapter 2: See you Soon!

A year later, of course things change, let's see how they changed

 **Seungni's admission**

"hello good morning, please take a seat"

Seungni saw her parents sitting on seats to decide her future

"so, should I tell about the procedure was about our school" said the principal

"I.. Yeah" hani gets interrupted by seung jo

"we just need a admission for kindergarten" said seung jo not looking at hani

"no, seung jo we need to talk" said hani looking at seung jo

"what talk, there is no need of that" said seung job again not looking at hani

"oh….okay, so we shall directly go to the fee procedure" said the principal looking at seung jo

Meanwhile seungni was not bothering about well this , she was just playing with a pen on the principal's table

"OK, sure the school reopens in April, you may send her child from then, thank you, you may leave now" said the principal

"thank you principal, I hope your school is a prestigious institution for my child" said seung jo holding Seungni's hand

Hani frowns as they enter the car

"now, what happened" said seung jo knowingly

"why did you not let me talk in there" said hani

"there was no need of that" said seung jo

"how is there no need of me talking, I am mother of this child" said hani angrily looking at seung jo

"oh okay, next time you talk then, so. . Do you want to eat something" said seung jo completely ignoring her

"can we just go quietly to home" said hani ignoring his sentence

Meanwhile seungni drifts to her dreams in s.

"are the kids the asleep" said seung jo closing their bedroom door behind him

"yeah, why" said hani removing her accessories

Seung jo caught his wife's hip end turned her facing him

"yeah, what are you doing, I don't want to talk to you" said hani freeing from her husband's force

Seung jo just smiled, and held her again, he tried to kiss her, but she resisted him, he kissed her neck, she pushed him into the bed, as he fell, he pulled his wife too onto the bed, they glanced each other then rest all was history...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Military enlistment!**

"when is your enlistment" asked hani hugging seung jo only the bed with clothes off

"it's tomorrow" said seung jo

"it's tomorrow and you didn't even tell me" said hani astonished

"I told you now right " said seung jo not losing his cool

"okkkkk fine, I can never change, but…." Said hani hugging him back

"now what, what happened tell me" said seung jo

" I…I… I miss you" kissed him

"ohh, but i don't miss you, I can finally be in peace for some time" said seung jo

" oh so you don't miss your children also, okay. " said hani

" No I miss my children but I don't miss you" said seung jo and he laughed

Hani once again got fooled for the nth time that day

"you packed everything right" said hani

"I think that is supposed to be my question" said seung jo

" I am used to your fun and teasing " said hani

" but it will be for another few hours only" said seung jo

" yahhhhh…. …"said hani

" OK let's go" said hani

"yahhhhh let's goo" said seungni happily

" seungni don't you where are we going" said hani turning towards her

" hani ah let it be, let the excitement be for few minutes" said seung jo looking at her wife who holding his sleeping son

" okay, I understand " said hani Looking back into the window

" seungni, let's go to the Jupiter" said seung jo

" yayyyy… ..apppaaaa" said seungni

'Mr. baek seung jo please report immediately'

"OK fine they called up my name, I should go" said seung jo taking luggage

" appa you are really going" said seungni catching her father's shirt

" Ya I am. " said seung jo

"where are you going" said seungni clutching hurt shirt tightly

" to military, he will come back after just 2 years" said hani

" don't worry seungni, your dad is going for real war this time and he will be fine if you wish me, will you? " said seung jo

"okkkkk appa all the best" said seungni hugging him

He lifted his daughter and kissed her

"the only thing I want to hear right now is my hajo telling appa" said seung jo

" do you really want to do like that" said hani giving hajo and taking seungni

"yeah, if she comes, she won't let me go, I told it's next week, you better go there for these 2 years" said seung jo

" okay, since you are so sure, I will do something" said hani

Seung jo kissed hajo cheeks and he woke up and saw his father

"A-P-P-A" said hajo

" what" both hani and seung jo surprised

"this is enough, this is really enough" said seung jo kissed his son again

" I miss him mother, I miss him so much" said hani

" yeah I know, bad boy, I didn't think that he will do this thing to me, I wonder after marrying you only he changed" laughed Mrs. Baek

"without seeing him, my day does not end" said hani

"I know hani, every woman will go through this phase and when seung jo was busy in hospital and he could not come to the house, then how were you" said

" you should be strong for you kids" said Mrs. Bark looking at her grandchildren sleeping on the bed

" yeah I will, thank you mother, good night" said hani

"okay child goodnight" said Mrs. Bark switching off the lights in the room and closing the door.

'See you soon seung jo' said hani to herself


	3. Adolescence

**Chapter 3 : Adolescence**

 **12 years later**

 **Seungni is 16 years old**

 **Hajo is 14 years old**

 **Seung jo is 37 years old**

 **Hani is 37 years old**

" _seungni come down to eat your breakfast" shouts hani preparing the breakfast_

" _oh mom, call me se, and I am late, bye" seungni goes to the college_

" _seun…ahh this girl never changes, always goes to school without eating breakfast"_

" _yah what happened, why are your shouting in the early morning" seung jo enters_

" _your daughter again went to school without breakfast"_

" _what again? By the way, where is hajo"_

" _he is at the camp right, I think you have to go and pick him up, he said he will return this morn…."hani sees hajo entering their house_

" _hey mom and appa" hajo comes throwing his bags all over the place again_

" _hajo, keep up these all, what are you doing" shouts seung jo_

" _oh appa, I will be late for school, so byee" said hajo leaving the house again_

" _yah what happened to our children, it was better when they were small." Seung sighs and sits on the chair_

" _seung jo, we knew this is coming, you said that we should be strong, by the way mother and father are coming tonight right"_

" _oh yeah, did you tell them that they are coming"_

" _hmph.. for 24 hours, you will always serve the hospital rather than our house, and you think they will be present"_

" _why, what's tonight"_

" _seungni has a Saturday night dance and hajo is going for a sleepover with his friends"_

" _what again he just came today morning and again he is going, how did you allow him, what are you doing hani"_

" _yah you were not there these all days, even you came the night before, and the kids, they just don't value me" hani sighs and sits on the couch_

" _hmm…" sighs seung jo_

" _yah, the life has changed so much, we have become so big and I feel everything's coming to an end"_

" _yah, no, no, what are you talking, nothing will happen to you, its just stage 1 cancer, you will be fine" said seung jo holding her hands_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **At the hospital**

" _do the kids know?" asked_

" _no, not yet" said seung jo checking hani's diagnosis_

" _she needs a immediate surgery" said seung jo_

" _I wonder from whom she got the cancer?" asked Mr. baek sitting on the bench_

" _I still remember…._

 **Flashback starts**

" _APPA, APPA, you will be fine, really trust me, seung jo ah, do something"_

" _don't worry, the ambulance at its fastest rate, father please have some willpower, you can do it"_

 _Hani sobs again, seung jo consoles her again_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Mrs. Hani, please bring these medicines as soon as possible, quick" said song ki_

" _yes, doctor" hani hurries_

 _._

 _._

" _seung jo…" said oh gi dong removing oxygen mask_

" _father, please keep the mask back" said seung jo catching the mask_

" _no,no my son, I know I don't have time, and I have to…"_

" _no, no don't say that, what about hani, she cannot live without you" said seung jo sadly_

" _I am scared about her only, her mother died of cancer, and I have fear that she may inherit the illness, she doesn't know her mother died of cancer, because she is too little, and after some months, even her grandmother died of cancer….(sobs), you, you please take care of her, I cannot live without her, I know she cannot live without me, but she has to…she has to live to the fullest, you please don't tell her…" saying that, he breathed the last breath_

" _yes father, I won't, I will miss you, thank you for everything" seung jo hugging him by accepting the reality._

" _appa, appa, I have come, here open your mouth, open your mouth" said hani_

 _Seung jo freezes and realizes he died too soon_

 _Hani doesn't understand_

" _seung jo, is appa sleeping with his eyes open? , he never did that and…(sobs)(cries)"_

 _Seung jo hugs his wife tightly_

" _I am really sorry hani,he is no more"_

" _NOOOOOOOOOO….."_

 _Hani cries again while seung jo consoles again!_

 **End of flashback**

 _Seung jo looks at his sleeping wife through the hospital door_

" _mom, I have the fear , I may lose her"_

" _no, seung jo, you have to be strong_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _quick, her heart rate is increasing, do the CPR….." shouted the doctor_

 _Seung jo looks worried_

" _now what? Mom, what should i do?" seung jo buries his face in his hands_

 _"yah be strong my son, nothing happens, look the doctor is coming"_

 _Doctor arrives_

 _"ah, seung jo, i am not sure about this but hani needs a immediate surgery, the cancer has spread to her brain, and she may develop a tumor" said moon jun_

 _"is there any other way, rather than surgery" said seung jo_

 _"ya chemotherapy, but that makes her worse" said moon jun_

 _"oh no, surgery is better" said seung jo_

 _"ok, i will initiate" said moon jun_

 _"ok..." seung jo looks at his mom_

 _"mom, i guess its time to tell my kids about hani"_

 _"no seung jo no, not yet"_

 _"what not yet mom, we are getting 40 years old, and you know how careless they have become"_

 _"no seung jo..."_

 _"no mom..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dear kitty_

 _its been a long time i know_

 _i have suffering from cancer but i am not worried because i have my seung jo by my side_

 _i dont know if i will be alive next week or not, not so short but maybe next month,like i dont know_

 _they are saying i need a surgery, and i am very scary_

 _as long as my kids and husband be happy, i will be happy too_

 _i know its too short and i have nothing more to write_

 _i just wish i don't die too soon..._

 _take care_

 _Baek hani_

 _._

 _._

.

"yah seung jo he is the one who takes care of everything ok" said doctor moon jun

"doctor my hani will be getting better" said seung jo

"yes yes she will, dont worry baek seung jo, we will try" said doctor joong ki

"no doctor you should try your best" said seung jo

"ok ok" said doctor joong ki entering the operation theatre

Meanwhile, seung jo hears a familiar voice

"hyung what is this happened, you didnt tell me anything, mom just called me up to come, what happened to hyungsoo" said eun jo

"eun jo i will tell you later, go to house and check if kids are okay?"

"ok hyung i will call you"

seung jo sighs and tells himself to be strong with his careless kids

.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys**

 **If you like please review it**

 **Like it**

 **Thank you**


End file.
